


You Decide.  I'll Trust You.

by avengercat



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Schmoop, okay a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are in a relationship and have found a new way to achieve the stress relief they so desperately need.<br/>To quote the words in the art: "I have things I want to do to you, spanking isn't one of them. " "First. You’ll wear this every day, you’ll keep it on all the time. I’ll be the only one in possession of a key to open it." "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Decide.  I'll Trust You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts).



> This entry for the Cap/Iron Man Reverse Bang is a fill for my claim of [this art](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7384/12664579303_040e8d8ac5.jpg) by LePeru. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, my artist was unable to provide a finished piece by our posting date. The RBB mods have been incredibly understanding and helpful between my own tardy writing and the art issues so I am posting now without completed art. Part of this is also based on another WIP LePeru showed me in our early conversations.
> 
> If someone can think up a new title I will love you forever.

“Come to me.” He crawls towards the couch where his Master is sitting, settling back on his heels as he’s guided between Tony’s legs. “Good boy.”

This is something they do when it’s just the two of them, in the privacy of their bedroom. 

\--

It hadn’t been like this from the start. At first, they’d used more traditional methods to cope with stress. Steve killing bags until Tony developed one that was more of a challenge, then just killing the bags at a slower rate. Tony getting lost in codes and schematics and engineering, remodelling rooms as experiments required. When they started going out, Steve showed Tony how sparring could do the trick and Tony had reciprocated, showing him how getting a bit rough during sex worked too. 

That was when the world was straightforward. 

Their stressors, always more than the average person, increase over the years. It shouldn’t be a surprised, time just means there are more villains gunning for them, the old joined by the younger and smarter, some actually learning from their failed elders. They might have more friends now and new superheroes joining the fold but that also means more people to feel responsible for. More families to watch out for. 

Tony becomes Director of SHIELD and Steve lends the mantle of Captain America to Bucky, while his friend searches for a reason to live, and becomes Commander Rogers. Tony admires him, he’s not sure if he could ever give the name of Iron Man to anyone else, friend or not. He likes the suit on Steve, likes seeing Steve in his office, no matter if he never is indulged in his penchant for mixing business with pleasure. He dislikes the heaviness in Steve’s step. Rough sex doesn’t quite cut it anymore. Tony applies himself to the problem when he can spare a moment, realizes an algorithm would probably work just as well as it did when he’d been deciding on asking Steve out.

At first he proposes it as just a way to relieve stress, that it fulfils a fantasy is just bonus. Now it’s part of their lives, something they do whenever some balance needs to be restored. Steve will come to Tony, cage or key in hand or if he’s already got himself locked up, or Tony will come to Steve with shadowed eyes and the key resting on its cord around his neck, suspended over the arc reactor. 

\--

Tony strokes his fingers through Steve’s hair and he rests his head against Tony’s thigh in enjoyment. “Do you want to suck me off?” Tony’s voice is low whenever they get into this, a marker of his arousal. Steve makes a sound of acknowledgement, eyes flicking up to Tony’s erection. “You can speak.”

“I do, I want to suck you off,” he says. His voice sounds far away to him but he doesn’t mind. He likes pleasing Tony. 

He found out early on that there’s a certain power in submission. By choosing to do this, trusting Tony, he has all the control in world. He knows that if he was to say one word everything would come to a stop. Master would just be Tony, he would just be Steve. The cage around his cock would be unlocked, the key in his hand rather than around Tony’s neck. But it’s never come to that. 

“Then please,” his Master is gestures welcomingly.

He kisses his way from his Master’s knee to the apex of his thighs, laps gently at Tony’s balls before rising to his knees to press a little kiss to the tip. He’s seen it before but he still thinks it’s beautiful, thick and full, responsive. Considering his options, he goes for tried and true to start, sucking at the head. Dipping his head down further, he moves his tongue, rubbing the flat of it against the shaft, laps quickly at the sweet spot on the underside. He gags himself purposefully for a few moments before opening his throat so the thick saliva will run down, make this a wet and sloppy blowjob. He soaks up his Master’s vocal encouragement.

He knows he can do better. He wants Tony’s hand fisting in his hair, taking control of him, using his mouth as forcefully as Tony’s fucked his ass. He can’t turn off the little part of his brain that likes a challenge so he makes that a goal. Tries to show his Master exactly what he wants by fucking his face down the cock. It’s a little difficult at this angle so he shuffles closer, debates closing his lips to suck as he goes, it’s sloppier which is a definite win usually. He’s rewarded with a burst of precome and a moan. He wants more.

Steve tries harder, bringing a hand into works to stroke Tony’s cock so he can suck at his balls, smiling to himself when his face is hidden as he licks beneath them. His Master spreads his thighs wider and he uses his other hand to keep the sack from resting on his eyes as he laps at Tony’s perineum. 

“Lower,” his Master commands and he’s happy to oblige, resting back on his heels and working his mouth lower. The first time he’d done this, he’d worried about what Tony would think, whether it was something that would be too dirty but all he’d gotten was vociferous encouragement and the gorgeous sight of Tony cumming, far earlier into that night than expected. He gently kisses the muscled ring, laps around it while he waits for it to relax, his palm rubbing the over the head of his Master’s cock in the meantime. Delicately, he licks Tony open, used to the musky smell and taste. The sounds it draws from his Master’s throat are gorgeous. He gets what he wanted, more or less, the fingers in his hair tightening and pulling him closer. Steve devotes himself to the task, flicking his tongue against the opening, making little sounds of contentment. 

He likes being here, with no other purpose than pleasing Tony, no thought needed to be given to his own pleasure. His cock is locked up, secure, he’s not coming on a whim. His Master can decide when his orgasm priority. Of course, there are times when his Master does just that, takes some sadistic pleasure on milking him for all he’s worth, wringing out as many orgasms as he can from Steve’s enhanced body until he’s sobbing, coming dry and whimpering with every touch. One time he thought he didn’t like that, all the scrutiny on laying him bare. He’d been close to calling his safe word, but the heat in Tony’s expression as he watched Steve’s body writing against the sheets stole his breath. It was, in a word, perfect. All possession and pleasure and satisfaction, everything that made Steve feel good and right with the world. It was why he loved this part of their relationship. 

His head is guided up, and his Master’s sitting up a little, pulling him into a kiss. It feels so good, like safety and belonging and love. He sighs contentedly, submissively letting Tony do as he pleases, lazily moving his tongue when Tony tastes him. 

His Master settles back again, runs a thumb over his lips. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” His mouth twitches into a smile. “But I know you’d prefer if I said that while these were stretched around my cock so you get back to that, boy.”

Tony knows him so well. Steve gets to work again enthusiastically as his Master takes up praising him again. Honestly, while compliments are nice, he likes any words that come out of his Master’s mouth when Steve’s on his dick. Curses are lovely, makes him certain he’s doing good. Of course, the best is when the words get muddled and dissolve into moans. That was one of the best rewards. Steve had decided that early into his experiences having sex with other men.

“Stop,” he’s commanded. Reluctantly he sits back, watching his saliva run down Tony’s length. Had he done something wrong? His Master seems to read his mind. “You’re doing too good a job and I want to fuck your gorgeous ass tonight.”

Steve swallows, cock jerking in its confines at the words. He’s troubled for a moment between wanting to swallow Tony’s cum and wanting to feel the hard length inside him. Happily, it’s not his choice to make tonight. Tony seems to catch on though, surprisingly good at interpersonal relations when it’s all he’s focused on. 

“What is it boy?” He pulls Steve up to sit on one of his legs. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I,” Steve shivers as Tony kisses the shell of his ear. “Master, I want to taste,” he whimpers as his nipple is pinched by sure fingers. Tony murmurs for him to keep speaking, beard unbearably erotic against the skin of his neck . “I want to swallow when you—“

“You want to swallow my cum?” Tony’s voice is so low. Steve’s stomach muscles contract and his cock thickens in its confines. His Master’s plays with his nipples. “What if I had you scoop my cum out of your ass when I was done? Lick it off your fingers for me.” Two of his Master’s fingers push into his mouth and he sucks on them automatically. The hand goes back to rolling one of his nipples through damp pads. Tony’s arm anchors him around the waist and then Tony’s nipping at his chest, biting a nipple and swirling his tongue it as it grows more and more sensitive. Steve whimpers. 

He can’t see Tony’s expression when the dirty talk continues but he can feel the slight vibration against his torso, arches over the arm around his waist to make himself more vulnerable to the onslaught of the clever mouth and fingers. “I should take you on all fours, rut against you good and hard. You like it when I hold you in place so I can hit that sweet spot inside of you, over and over with my thick cock and you can’t get away. You know your pretty dick weeps when I do that?” 

Steve does, he knows exactly that his Master is saying and just thinking about one of those times when he’d been shown it makes his breathing growing irregular. That time, he hadn’t been on all fours, that time, Tony had had him kneel with his knees wide apart in front of a mirror and had fucked up into him, holding his arms above the elbows behind his back so he couldn’t fall on forward. He’s been so aroused his erection had lifted the cage almost to horizontal and with every thrust of his Master’s hips he’d watched him grow dazed and near the end, his cock had spurted its load, drops dripping off messily from the metal bars. 

“I could just shove my cock into your mouth when I’m close, have you work for what you so obviously want. I think you liked that, the other time, you were so eager to clean my cock. You didn’t even hesitate, didn’t seem to care that it had just been fucking that tight ass of yours,” Tony pulls his head down for another series of kisses that make him as hot as the words did. “I want to see that eagerness again. Prepare yourself for me. On your knees. Put on a show.”

The command is so dirty, _so hot_. He slips off his Master’s lap, pressing a cheeky kiss to the tip of Tony’s cock before he turns himself to face away. His nipple is pinched in reprimand as Tony leans forward to pass him the bottle of lube. Totally worth it. He slicks the fingers of his right hand and rests his shoulders to the ground, head turned to the side. The position isn’t uncomfortable but as he slides his knees apart he realizes, not for the first time, how exposed it is. How it puts the spotlight on his rear and spreading his cheeks, his hole. He runs his fingers lightly over his entrance. The skin is thin, sensitive. He breathing shortens as he slips the first finger inside. It doesn’t feel like much except heat but the contented purr Tony makes makes it feel incredible. 

“Does it look good Master? I want to be just open enough so I’ll squeeze your cock tight when you fuck me.” Tony’s not the only one who can dirty talk though usually Steve prefers to listen. He works his finger in a gentle rhythm for a few moments before adding the next, slowly working himself open. He’s got three fingers inside him when another idea comes to mind. His Master _had_ said to put on a show.

He pours a little lube directly on his hole, letting himself whimper a little at how cool it feels against the hot, sensitive ring. More jelly goes on his free hand which resumes its former business of showing him off to his Master. He pulls his fingers out, hole twitches greedily, then works two fingers of each hand in and hooks himself apart. “Now you can see where I want your cock. You know I like it when you cum in me, no matter whether it’s my mouth or here.”

Steve sucks in a surprised gasp when Tony’s hot tongue licks over his entrance then plunges in. He moans helplessless as he feels the muscle tasting him from the inside, half certain his cock is leaking all over the floor. He feels boneless by the time Tony’s face draws away. His Master doesn’t seem to mind the taste of lube which Steve thinks is some superpower on its own. He feels warm, calloused hands tugging at his wrists so he stops holding himself apart, vaguely proud that he hadn’t let go earlier in shock. 

“You holding up there darling?” His Master checks in, sounding amused. 

“Mmhmm,” he agrees. He gasps feeling fingers against his confined cock. 

“Good, that’s holding up too.”

He nods, floor cool against his cheek. 

“You want another taste of my cock before I sink into this nice little hole you’ve prepped for me?”

That stirs more of a response from him and with effort he manoeuvres himself around, humming happily before tips forward to swallow Tony’s length. It’s delicious and feels so good in his mouth, all warm flesh and intriguing dips. All too soon his Master’s pulling him off with a groan. 

“Come, I want to take you in bed,” his Master commands, picking up the lube. He follows, covering the short distance on his hands and knees, waking a little from the daze he’d been in since Tony had rimmed him. The hard wood of the floor turns to plush carpet.

“Master can I slick up your dick?” he ventures when they stop at the foot of the bed. 

“You may,” his Master agrees. “Hold out your hands.” Tony magnanimously squeezes lube onto his palms. Steve waits a few moments for it to warm before sliding his hand around Tony’s cock, suckling at the tip before he slicks that up too. He raises his eyes to meet his Master’s. “That’s it, boy. Now up on bed, around on your hands and knees.”

Steve likes this, waiting in anticipation for Tony to fill him. He shivers under his Master’s appreciative gaze, feels the mattress dip and the heat radiating from Tony’s skin to his. The head of his Master’s cock slides against his entrance and a little needy sound breaks from his throat. His Master gets like this from time to time, quiet and assessing, like he’s figuring out how best to take Steve apart. Whatever he does will work, past experience has taught Steve that. He holds his breath, waiting for Tony to stop teasing, to breach his body.

It happens in a single, perfect, relentless thrust. Tony doesn’t pause until he’s fully seated and Steve is moaning because Tony’s cock is incredible, sliding insistently against his prostate. Tony’s still until Steve wiggles back a little, instinctively enticing his Master into movement. The thrusts are slow and precise, a side of Tony he only sees when Tony’s dominating him. It drives him insane, hands desperately clutching the sheets as he struggles to control himself, to be a good boy. His Master’s hands feel hot on his hips and hold him in place while he’s fucked blind with pleasure. Each movement is unerring, striking his prostate ‘til he’s choking on cries he’s not even aware he’s making.

Then the hair at the back of his head is gripped and he’s pulled up, his Master’s chest against his back, the energy warm metal circle of the arc reactor distinct as against his vertebrae as the edges of the key . Tony doesn’t lose any rhythm, taking him while growing possessive words to the back of his head. His eyes cross. He wonders if this will be the night when he blacks out from pleasure. 

His Master pulls out and he cries out at the loss. He’s flipped over to his back. Pliant to Tony’s will, his knees are pushed up. He gets what his Master wants and hooks his arms around them to keep himself spread wide. His Master makes a satisfied sound and plunges inside him again. How Tony knows his body so well is mind-boggling and he doesn’t have the brain cells to think anymore. 

“You’re so good at this, taking my cock, all flushed and gorgeous,” his Master purrs. Steve squeezes his ass instead of speaking, too dazed to form words. 

His Master groans. “You keep that up and I’m not going to last too much longer.” 

Steve does it again. Pleasure curling in his abdomen at how full he feels every time he clenches, the roughness edging into Tony’s tone as he nears the edge. 

“You still want to taste my cum?” His Master growls, he’s speeding up. Steve nods. “I want to see you come first. Fuck yourself back on my cock, boy.”

Steve shudders, nods. He releases his legs, pushing his feet into the mattress to move his hips to meet his Master’s thrusts. He can feel tears running into his hair by the third thrust, he’s so full, so complete with Tony inside him, around him. He thinks he’s pleading but he can’t tell, senses blurring together, so close he can taste it. His Master looks at him with so much love in his eyes, Steve’ll be over the edge soon. Tony’s perfect cock slams hard into his sweet spot again and he’s gone, blacking out for a few moments. 

Hazily, he’s aware his Master’s pulling out. Watches him move closer to his face and oh yes. His Master is the best. He feels more than he hears the low reverb of a command, only knows what to do after he hears Tony chuckle and place one of his hands on Tony’s cock. He opens his eyes. He wants to see this. Mustering his energy, he approximates doing a crunch to lap at the tip of cock as he works his hand quickly over the hot shaft. Tony’s hand clutches his shoulder in an instant of warning and then he’s coming too, Steve catching it on his tongue. Tony is still, eyes shut, breathing hard and Steve wants that image forever, sears it into his mind’s eye. Only when brown eyes open does Steve close his mouth and swallow, smiling lazily. 

“Good boy,” Tony kisses him, hmming as he tastes himself. “I taste great.”

“Mmhmm, I know, why’d you think I wanted you to come in my mouth?” Steve smiles. 

“Not just to feel submissive then?”

“Got the cage for that.”

“You know, you’ve gotten way too good with your mouth,” Tony sighs contentedly. “I kept thinking I was going to go off if you continued.”

“Not like I would’ve complained.”

“Yeah but, your ass,” Tony nods as if that’s explanation enough. Steve’s heard him praise it before, he doesn’t need to hear it again. “Give me a moment and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Steve snuggles close, resting his head on his arm. Tony pets him absently.

“I like that.”

“Hmm?”

“The hair petting. And pulling.”

“I know sweetheart.”

Steve is a little put out when Tony stops petting and the arm he’s pillowed on tenses. He grumbles a little as he shifts off to let Tony sit up.

“What? You want to sleep with it on tonight?” Tony asks him, pausing mid-motion.

Steve thinks about it for a moment. Gives up. “You decide. Master”

“Off then. Should get it cleaned up,” Tony finishes sitting up, head tipping forward as he slips the cord off his neck. He’s smiling dangerously when he looks up again and Steve feels fluttering in his abdomen. “Think you can go again?”

“Um,” Steve says intelligently. Tony’s already slid down the bed. “Do I have a choice?”

“Do you want one, boy?” his Master asks softly and oh, they’re back to this again. His cock gives minute twitch.

“No, Master,” he swallows. 

Tony unlocks the cage, gently pulling taking the cage apart, carefully not touching Steve. He licks some of the bars that are still wet from Steve’s orgasm. 

“You know, you taste good too,” he meets Steve’s eyes, flicks a glance at Steve’s cock which is maybe, just maybe taking some slight interest in the proceedings. Steve gets his intent a second later.

“Master,” he breathes, not sure which way he wants to plead. Not that his pleading is likely to make a difference, not with that wicked look in Tony’s eyes. He watches helplessly as the cage is put off to the side.

His eyes shut a moment later, moaning as Tony swallows his soft penis. The warmth and wetness are exquisite and his serum-enhanced body doesn’t seem to care that he came only minutes before, stiffening slowly but surely. His Master hums softly, mouth all gentle and soft. It’s just on the edge of soothing.

“Look at me. I’d like you to watch,” his Master tells him and he obeys, opening his eyes, neck straining a little. His Master seems to notice, crawling up his body to kiss his mouth and pull one of the thick pillows behind his head. Steve settles into it, more comfortable now. He knows Tony though, knows this peace is only going to last a moment before the torture starts again. The moment drags out, lazy kisses doled out generously across his jaw, down his chest. Quick and naughty little bites against his nipples, ribs, ticklish licks at his bellybutton, slowly descending. He doesn’t expect his cock to be spared, presumes it’s the end goal. It’s not. Or at least, it’s not where his Master stops, no, his Master determinedly works his way down the tops of his thighs, his shins, all the way to his toes. 

He’s not sure if he likes this. Tony holds one ankle as carefully as if his foot was Cinderella’s, tongue swiping the sole from heel to toe. He kisses the ankle, moseys his way to lick at the skin behind Steve’s knees, goes slower and slower as he makes his makes his way to the apex. Then he starts doing the same for the other. 

Steve thinks he’s going to go crazy. “Master, please—” 

“Shh. I decide,” he’s told. He tries not to squirm, fails when Tony traces a path up his inner thigh, nearing and bypassing again, this time in favour of his hips. His hand raises, the temptation to touch himself so strong. He recalls it to fist the sheets instead with Herculean effort. His Master had noticed though he didn’t seem upset by the slight lapse in control. “Good boy. Who do you belong to?”

“You Master,” Steve whispers, tense with need. 

“That’s right boy,” his Master smiles indulgently. He doesn’t speed up to Steve’s frustration. Starts sucking a hickey on his hipbone. Steve has matching marks on both hips before Tony finally, finally gets back to his cock. It’s weeping precum into a little pool beneath his bellybutton and still his Master takes his own sweet time considering it.

Steve’s afraid to say anything in case his Master decides to procrastinate some more. He’d beg for a touch against his cock if he thought it would do any good, if Tony hadn’t already told him to shush. His Master’s head nears the head, and he’s so close he can just barely feel the warm breath, he stays utterly still, holding his breath. His nerves are strained, the slow worship of his body feeling as if they’d increased the sensitivity of his cock and the surrounding area.

He calls out in shock and frustration as Tony’s beard brushes him midshaft and he’s about ready to cry from the torment. Why he’d left it up to his Master he didn’t know anymore, just knew it had been the _wrong decision_ , his Master is clearly a _sadist_. 

Steve just about screams when his Master’s tongue licks a hot, wet stripe from his balls to the top of his cock and downs half his shaft in a swallow. He can’t control his voice anymore, sobbing out gratitude and drawn out moans. He doesn’t think it’s possible to feel more pleasure but Tony proves him wrong as usual, squeezing his balls and spiking him higher up the pleasure scale, if there even was one. It would have to be constantly revised scale. 

Steve might have improved his oral skills over time but Tony’s a master and he proves it. The deepthroating is only somewhat impressive now but feeling Tony’s tongue licking his balls at the same time shorts out Steve’s vision. Tony works up a rhythm and it’s not slow, not any more. Steve’s voice breaks when Tony’s fingers press between his legs, stimulating his prostate from outside his body.

He’s shouting his release less than a minute later, the combined stimulation too much. His body contracts, cock pulsing hard. Tony’s mouth doesn’t let go until he’s done. He watches Tony’s throat bob as he swallows, watches Tony lick his lips. 

“Thanks for dessert, sweetheart.”

He’s regained just enough breath to laugh on his exhale. Tony laps at his cock and he jerks in protest. 

“Too sensitive?”

“Yes,” he groans. 

“Time to sleep then, my perfect darling.”

Tony has more energy than should be legal. He puts the lube and cage on the bedside table, opens the covers and more or less rolls Steve under the blankets. 

“Love you,” Steve murmurs, shutting his eyes. 

“Love you too,” Tony nestles up to his partner and holds him until his breathing is deep and even and Tony’s sure he’s asleep. Quietly, he extracts himself to clean and put everything away properly before rejoining Steve in bed, this time to sleep too. He may not be a huge fan of actually sleeping but he’s found that he loves waking up next to Steve. Sunrise may be lovely but the way the rays glint off Steve’s hair is far lovelier.

\--

He hadn’t intended to use a cage the first time, but neither one has regretted it since. Steve had just looked through his toys and known. Or at least, he’d been more curious about it than the rest.

\--

Steve was clearly stressed to his limits. He hid it well enough but Tony could tell. They’d fucked like animals the night before and still, Steve had started running before daybreak, following that up with an extended gym visit. It’s the way Steve’s body sways with the bag that makes him finally decide to propose a new solution, a new way to relax. 

“You sound so certain it'll work for me,” Steve comments. His muscles coil and flex as he punches the bag again.

“Oh but it will!” And it'll work for him too so really, it'd be a win-win. “Just let me take care of you.”

His calculations show there’s a 91.6% chance of success. Not perfect, but when it comes to Steve, the odds are usually in his favour. He thinks about what this needs to accomplish, what should do it, what will make it better for Steve and better for him. His choices aren't entirely unselfish but he doesn't think Steve will mind. They've got that kind of relationship. 

“I'll hear you out,” Steve says but his expression is more telling. He’s more than likely to go along with whatever Tony has in mind. He loves that about Steve, he really does.

“Domination, submission. It's a pretty common kink. A lot of highly stressed businessmen have it.” 

“Do you?” Steve asks politely, avoiding the bag this time when it swings back. 

He should have known Steve would think about that. His reply is honest. “I have. I don't always need it though. When I was younger I liked to submit from time to time but I also liked dominating. So I've been both. Dominant and submissive. My role in this equation is a variable.”

“And mine?”

“It’s up to you. But I'd like the opportunity to make you mine, at least for a night.” 

“How?” Steve’s breathing is little faster and Tony doesn’t think it’s from his extended workout. 

He lays himself bare, tells Steve his fantasy. “Tie you up so you can let go. Leave my marks on you. Make your body sway like it does when you work that bag. I want to take away all your worries, take your to you limit. Then beyond.”

“Stop,” Steve breathes, he doesn't look averse. 

Tony adds. “We'd do lighter things first. Break you in, if you like.” He’s a salesman, he knows how to dangle the deluxe then draw back and give more palatable options to close a deal.

“When,” Steve licks his lips. He’s in, even if he himself doesn’t know it yet. “When do I have to tell you?”

“Whenever you're ready,” Tony says easily.

“What if I never am? I don’t know I’m ready for that,” Steve swallows.

“You’re perfect to me whether we decide to make this a regular thing or we never do it. There’s no pressure,” he puts all his sincerity into it because he means it. He refuses to fuck things up with Steve. It’s something that he never, ever wants to happen. 

They came close at one point, before they settled into their new roles, when they were at opposite sides of the debate concerning superhero registration. They’d talked it out, heatedly. Steve had challenged him to think of another way and Tony done it. On the political front, it had taken all his charm and bull-headed determination to make the act too difficult to enforce should it be passed. Steve had handled public favour, following Tony’s plan to sway them using his all-American patriotic goodness and idealism. Apart, they were good, together they were unstoppable.

Steve kills the bag. Takes the few steps to give him a fierce kiss. “I’ll think about it.” 

“As you wish,” he mock bows, gesturing for his partner to pass him by. 

Steve's mouth quirked. “Princess Bride, really?”

“Damn, didn't think you were up to that point in your list,” he winced. “Still, sentiment's the same.”

“I love you too,” Steve jogged to the end of the gym to reach the bag and called back. “It’s probably a yes.”

“I’ll wait ‘til it’s a ‘definitely’,” Tony called back. He wondered if he’d ever get tired of watching Steve haul around the heavy bags like they were nothing. It was a turn on, he’d admit it.

“Go direct your minions,” Steve commanded.

“Kiss me goodbye?” Tony half jokes. “You know how many life or death situations I get on the job.”

Steve jogs back. “Then I guess I’ll just have to kiss you _au revoir_.” He says seriously, before doing just that. Tony thinks Steve’s smirking by the time he’s leaving for work, lips kiss-swollen.

\--

"Commander!" Tony grins. “Come to save me from the unending paperwork?”

"Director," Steve nods. His uniform clings to just about every muscle of his body. Tony’s not sure if he wants to commend the designer or stick him in a cell for dressing Steve in something that was incredible revealing considering he really only had his face and a bit of his hands showing. Tony’s also reminded again how he oh-so-very-much would like to fulfil that fantasy where Director Stark got laid by Commander Rogers in this very office.

"I wasn't expecting you," Tony controls himself. It’s true though, he hadn’t been expecting to see Steve until at least dinner, if he made it home for that.

"I decided, I want to take you up on that…offer," he states with a swallow. "If it isn't much trouble."

“Which one?” Tony’s still thinking of office sex.

“The one you talked to me about in the gym,” Steve clarifies.

“Oh.” Steve doesn’t usually bring any real sex-related topic to him at work. Whatever’s he’s dealing with must have gotten bad. His response is a little sooner than Tony predicted but that’s not a problem. It’s the opposite, really.

“If that’s still on the table?”

“It is.” It is so very definitely on the table, on the bed. Wherever. He marshals himself. “Have you thought about what you want?”

“I thought at first maybe the easy stuff.” Tony thinks he can work with that. “But then I thought about it and I want the real stuff.”

“All of it can be the ‘real stuff’,” he interjects. He can’t begin to hope, that is a dangerous, dangerous—

“I want to do what you said then. What you want to do. To me,” Steve reaches to cover his hand with his.

“Let it never be said you can’t surprise me,” Tony says slowly.

“You’ve never steered me wrong before,” Steve meets his eyes. He’s determined to live up to the sheer amount of trust there.

“You’re incredible, you know that?”

“Right back at’cha.” 

A reminder beeps on his screen. He’s supposed to be in a meeting. 

Steve walks with him, hesitating as he’s about to go in. “When should I expect…? Is there something I should do to get ready?”

“Tonight? Tell you what, I'll get a message to you later today,” Tony kisses him. “I'm glad you've decided to give it a chance.”

“Love you,” Steve kisses back.

“Love you too.” 

\--

They try to clear up any misunderstandings first before they get into things. Tony asked Steve to do a little research, see if there was anything he was really for or against the idea of to start with. Steve wants to know what to expect, that’s not a surprise. He also wants to understand the why of everything though and that’s harder to get into.

“Spanking, is that something you want? Teach me a lesson when I’ve been bad?” Steve asks. “It seemed to turn up pretty often when I was looking things up.”

Tony shakes his head. “I have things I want to do to you, spanking isn’t one of them.” He thinks about it a little more. “Not like that anyway, not unless that’s how you want it.”

“Makes me think of school, I’ll pass.” Tony restrains his curiosity for what schooling in the 40s was like for a later date. Steve turns his attention to Tony with laser like precision. “So things do you want to do?”

They get into it and Steve is pretty open-minded about it all. They’re sorting through Tony’s toy box, Steve curious but no more than usual until he finds the cock cage. The function he grasps quickly. The reasons why someone might like it on the other hand, that he seems fascinated by. Tony suggests they incorporate it to show him.

\--

“First. You’ll wear this every day, you’ll keep it on all the time. I’ll be the only one in possession of a key to open it,” Tony lays out the rules, sinking into the surety that comes with dominating. He doesn’t need it to be every day, that’s just part of his fantasy scenario though Steve has a feeling he wouldn’t say no if Steve offered. Tony was the kind to take all he could get a lot of the time.

“Yes,” he accepts. He’s not sure what he’s gotten himself into but he’s intrigued by his research and what Tony said. Steve watches, breathing shallowly with pupils blown wide as Tony, his Master, at least for the night in the scenario, grasps his cock and slides it into the cool metal cage. The calloused hand gently tugs his balls forward and closes the final ring snug against his pelvis. His breath shudders out as the ring and cage are aligned and anchored by the pin. The open hook of the lock slides through and there’s a soft click as it’s closed. His eyes flicker to Tony, darting back to the encasing. 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s whimpering until he’s pulled close, his Master’s hand petting his hair. Steve buries his face into the crook of his Master’s neck, soaking in whispered praise and reassurance. He didn’t realize how accurate Tony had been when he’d told him how the cage would take away from him. He can feel it, trapping him, relegating his concerns as secondary, maybe nonexistent. Looking down is visual proof of how very not in control he is.

He feels owned, dependant. He thinks he likes it. Looking over at the table in front of his, behind Tony, he realizes there’s still a piece to go. His Master catches him gaze.

“Don’t worry, we don’t need to do that tonight.”

“What is it?” Steve puts it together in his head. “Does it really go there?”

“Mmhmm, we’ll talk about sounding another time, okay?”

“Okay,” he trusts. “Kiss me?”

Tony kisses him slowly, sure and possessive and Steve gives himself up.

\--

The night had been a success. True to Tony’s suspicions, this works for Steve. The combination of pain with pleasure force Steve’s body to relax. The submission though, that’s the key to it all and putting Steve in the cock cage puts him in the right state of mind faster than Tony could ever imagine. 

Steve's still blissed out, expression is soft and unguarded. Tony loves watching him like this, relaxes into the knowledge that he's the only one who’s ever put this purely deserving man into this state. He can’t draw like Steve can, can’t write poetry like the greats or classical songs, but he can bring Steve to this state. Let them both forget the weight of their responsibilities together, lost in this little private space they've created. He loves him and whether they do this every night ‘til they expire or never again, it doesn’t matter. Steve is his, yes, but he knows that Steve owns him too, body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I got about 20k into what was supposed to lead into the prompt so I wrote this instead and finished past the hour. I apologize forever.


End file.
